


Sleep

by subsequentibis



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequentibis/pseuds/subsequentibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre were reading, but Enjolras fell asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadsparties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsparties/gifts).




End file.
